The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for resisting ballistic impact, and more particularly to a ballistic resistant composite structure and its related method of manufacture.
There has been an increased emphasis on compliance with ballistic impact standards in an effort to improve anti-ballistic protection for people and property. Potential applications for anti-ballistic structures include body armor, vehicle protection, building protection, and ordnance transit containers.